Super Smash Bros. Maximum/Rayman
Rayman is a limbless creature who first appeared in Rayman 1 and marks his playable debut in Super Smash Bros. Maximum. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Rayman jabs with his right fist, then his left fist, and then finishes it off with a powerful punch. * Side Tilt: Rayman opens his right hand up wide and slaps the opponent. * Up Tilt: Rayman performs a quick uppercut with his fist. * Down Tilt: Rayman performs a sweeping kick downwards. * Dash Attack: Rayman spins his body around with his fists stretched outward. * Side Smash: Rayman charges his fist, then punches forward with it enlarged. * Up Smash: Rayman charges his fist, then does a powerful uppercut. * Down Smash: Rayman slams the ground with his fist, burying opponents close to him. * Neutral Aerial: Rayman does a sex kick with his right foot enlarged. * Forward Aerial: Rayman performs a double axe handle in-front of him with both hands. * Back Aerial: Rayman performs a quick kick with his left foot behind himself. * Up Aerial: Rayman's right foot enlarges and kicks upwards. * Down Aerial: Rayman enlarges his right fist and performs a stall-then-fall. Effective meteor smash with a clean hit. * Grab - Lockjaw: Rayman throws a Lockjaw that will latch on the opponent and pull them into him. Can be used as a tether recovery. * Pummel: Rayman headbutts the opponent. * Forward Throw: Rayman spins around and throws the opponent away. * Back Throw: Rayman throws the opponent behind him and then kicks them away. * Up Throw: Rayman spins his hair and throws the opponent onto it, stunning them in place for a moment before launching them upwards. * Down Throw: Rayman slams the opponent to the ground and then slams himself into them. Specials * Neutral Special - Telescopic Fist: Rayman winds up his fist and throws it forward with great force. The move is chargeable; as you hold the button, Rayman will wind up his fist, the longer you charge it the further the fist will travel and the more damage it will deal. The fist will come back to him after it hits their peak distance based on how much they were charged. * Side Special - Combat-Fatigue Change: Similar to Shulk's Monado Arts, Rayman dons a power-up for a short time that augments his Neutral Special, these always cycle on a set order. ** Vortex - Rayman fires a tornado that can spin enemies around with it's windbox like Link's Boomerang and even reflect projectiles. ** Heavy Metal Fist - Rayman throws an extra powerful fist with spikes at a shorter range with shield-breaking capabilities. ** Shock Rocket - Rayman shoots a rocket instead of his fist. He can control it up or down, but he can't move when doing so. * Up Special - Helicopter Hair: Rayman spins his hair like a heicopter to gain upwards momentum. Rayman has high control and can keep hovering downward with the move, similar to Peach's parasol. He won't be left helpless after using the move, and can even fire his fist while hovering. His hair has a minor damaging hitbox. Holding the button will have Rayman put a Throttle Copter helmet on his head and fly more higher before hovering down. * Down Special - Plum Drop: Rayman spawns a plum that will bounce around the stage. He can ride on the plum until it disappears. This can be used to aid his recovery, as Rayman can spawn it in the air and then jump off of it., but only one can be out at a time. Final Smash * Moskito: Rayman summons Bzzit the Moskito as Bzzit then carries Rayman on it’s back and proceeds to fly. He can be controlled and can perform powerful sting attacks with the tap of the attack button and can shoot long ranged energy projectiles with a tap of the special button. After the Final Smash, Bzzit drops Rayman safely on the stage or any platform. Alternative Skins * Gothic Rayman * Granny Rayman * Disco Rayman * Rock 'n Roll Rayman * Gangsta Rayman * Deejay Rayman Cheers * "Rayman! Woo-hoo! Rayman! Woo-hoo!" Idle Animations *Rayman places a hand over his eyes and looks around before looking at the screen and shrugging (from Rayman 1). *Rayman girates his body back and forth while stroking his hair. Animations Entrance *Rayman appears from a spiral door (from Rayman 2) before doing a pose. Taunts *Up - Rayman grins as he does a peace sign towards the screen. *Side - Rayman preforms his iconic Grimace. *Down - Rayman dribbles his body around like a basketball, then kicks it back into place. Victory Poses *Rayman performs his Lum Dance from Rayman Origins. *Rayman is seen next to a "!" sign as he spins before doing a pose and shouts "Yeah!". *Globox appears alongside Rayman and both give each other a high-five before doing poses together as Barbara, Grand Minimus and Goth Teensie appears with them, posing too. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vy3esMeFoKo (Stage Clear - Rayman 1) Trivia *Most of Rayman's attacks are based on his appearance in Origins & Legends. *Rayman's alternative skins are from Rayman Raving Rabbids games. Category:Super Smash Bros. Maximum Category:Rayman